En busca de la orquídea negra
by Zumito de Flor
Summary: El líder ha enfermado... Blue cuida de él y los Akatsuki van a buscar la medicina: la orquídea negra que como todas las cosas se encuentra en Konoha! Aunque no lo parezaca esto es humor.YA ESTA EL CAPITULO 2!
1. La desgracia del líder

_Este es el primer fic que he hecho en toda la vida, en realidad nunca lo hubiera hecho sino fuera por una amiga mía (shunico te lo digo a ti XD) Así que si queréis leerlo me gustaría que me dijerais vuestra opininion . Pero bueno, no me enrollo mas, espero que os guste!_

* * *

_**En busca de la orquídea negra**_

**Capítulo 1: La desgracia del líder**

En la guarida de los Akatsuki una sombra se alza haciendo sonar una campana que llevaba en la mano, despertando a cualquier persona durmiente.

Blue- Chicoooooos!!! Reunión urgente! Reunión urgente!

Hidan- Joder Blue!! Para qué coño nos llamas a todos a las 4 de la madrugada? Mas te vale que no nos quieras enseñar un piercing nuevo o serás castigada por Jashin-sama!!!

Blue- Hombre pues ahora que lo dices me he hecho otro piercing en el... no, ahora no es momento! Os he llamado porque ha ocurrido algo terrible!

Deidara- Y si es tan terrible por qué nos has llamado tú, hum? Lo normal es que sea el líder el que nos convoque hum.

Blue- Ese es el problema! El líder ha... ha...

Todos- O.O HA MUERTO?!?!?!

Blue- Ha enfermado, brutos!!

Sasori- Ah, bueno, solo era eso... -.- Porque no es nada grave, verdad?

Blue- No, no es nada grave, pero según mi diagnóstico sino se cura en 24 horas, morirá.

Sasori- Entonces sí es grave!!

Blue- Pues claro que es grave, trozo de madera parlante!! Para algo os he convocado a una REUNIÓN URGENTE!

Deidara- Oye, no le hables así a Sasori!! HUM!!!

Sasori- Debe ser esa época del mes... ¬¬

Blue- Que estás murmurando??

Sasori- Nada, nada...

Zetsu- **Y porque no dejamos que se muera?**

Blue- O.O Como vamos a dejar que se muera?!?!

Zetsu- Hablas en serio?? **Claro, así otro podría substituirle... **

Blue- Ò.Ó Zetsu no sabía que fueras tan retorcido. Además si Pain muere, yo sería la nueva líder!

Tobi- o.o

Zetsu- Blue tiene razón, eres un retorcido. Me haces quedar mal :( Además que te hace pensar que tu serias el líder??** Yo podría llegar a ser el líder, pero no lo soy por tu culpa!!! **:(

Kakuzu- Y por qué serias tu la nueva líder?

Blue- Pues por la misma razón que soy la única mujer de la organización ;D

Tobi- O.O

Kakuzu- ...no se cual es la razón, pero no quiero saberlo.

Blue- Bueno, ya basta de cháchara, os voy a explicar lo que debéis hacer ò.ó

Tobi- Oye Blue...

Blue- Y ahora qué???

Tobi le susurra algo al oído.

Tobi- **No olvides quien es el verdadero líder Blue... Mas te vale que Pain salga de esta, sino... estas acabada.**

Blue- O.O

Tobi- Y que vamos a hacer Blue? n.n

Blue- Este... si, si... Debéis traerme una orquídea negra.

Hidan- No jodas que vamos a ir por ahí a arrancando florecitas! Eso podrías hacerlo tu misma!

Blue- Yo tengo que vigilar que Pain no se ponga peor u.u

Zetsu- Por qué flores??? Ellas son mis amigas!!

Blue- A nadie le importan tus amigas!! Pain es mas importante! _(Y mi vida también!!)_

Kisame- Y donde está esa orquídea?

Blue- Donde va a estar? En la villa de Konoha. Ahí hay de todo.

Kisame- Pero en qué parte?

Blue- En la cima del monte de las cabezas de los Hokage.

Kisame- Y como sabes tantas cosas sobre esa orquídea?

Blue- DEJAOS YA DE PREGUNTAS ESTÚPIDAS Y LARGAOS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEEEEEEZ!!!!!

Y de esta forma los Akatsuki huyeron- es decir, partieron hacia Konoha para salvar a su líder. Itachi no ha dicho nada, pero el también va.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Bueno este capitulo es mas largo de lo que esperaba. O mas corto. No se, es la primera vez que hago uno y no tengo experiencia. Por favor dejadme un review y decidme que os gustaria que hagan!! (Lemmon no, por favor XD) Y gracias por leer _


	2. El camino de Konoha

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!!! TToTT Que emocionada estoy. Tanto que ayer por la noche empecé a escribir el segundo capítulo y ya no pude parar xD Y aquí lo tenéis nn Este capítulo es más largo, ya que estaba mas motivada gracias a vosotros :) Y por culpa de Itachi, como habla el condenado xDDDD

Al final respuestas a vuestros reviews

En el capítulo anterior olvidé poner disclaimer ..

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni Akatsuki me pertenecen.

Empecemos ya!!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El camino de Konoha **

En mitad de la nada, los Akatsuki corrían a toda velocidad hacia Konoha. La vida de su líder peligraba, así que no había ni un minuto que perder. No importaba lo cansados que estuvieran, debían salvarlo. Pero después de dos horas corriendo, estaban algo exhaustos, así que decidieron descansar.

Deidara- Ya... no... puedo... mas... HUM!!! (se deja caer al suelo)

Sasori- Espero que a esa mujer no se le haya ocurrido seguirnos hasta aquí! Sino habremos estado corriendo en vano.

Zetsu- Creo que a estas alturas ya la hemos perdido. **Yo ni me hubiera molestado en perseguiros. **Tu nunca te molestas en hacer nada!! Siempre tengo que hacerlo yo todo!

Tobi- Tobi creía que corríamos por el líder o.o

Hidan- El líder? Ya ni me acordaba de él. Hacia dónde hemos estado corriendo durante todo este rato?

Kakuzu- Tenemos que ir a Konoha para conseguir una orquídea negra que se encuentra en el monte de las cabezas de los Hokage.

Hidan- MIERDA!!! JODER!!! OSTIA PUTA!!! ME CAGO EN TODO!!!! Menos Jashin-sama claro.

Kakuzu- Que porras te pasa ahora?!

Hidan- Porque has tenido que recordarlo?? Así hubiéramos tenido la excusa perfecta para escaquearnos!!

Kakuzu- No creo que decir "se nos ha olvidado" nos salve de una muerte segura.

Hidan- _Mierda, ahora no se qué decir..._

Kakuzu- Que ocurre? Ya no sabes qué decir??

Hidan- ...JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARÁ!!!!!!!!

Kakuzu- Vaya por dios...

Hidan- HEREJE!!!! MORIRÁS E IRÁS AL INFIERNO!!!!

Mientras Hidan y Kakuzu discutían como un matrimonio de 50 años casados, Kisame estaba teniendo una de sus típicas conversaciones con su compañero.

Kisame- Itachi, desde que ha empezado el fic no has dicho ni mú.

Itachi- ...

Kisame- Tampoco has dicho ni pío.

Itachi- ...

Kisame- No estas contento de volver a Konoha??

Itachi- ...

Kisame- Alo mejor te encuentras con tu hermanito!!

Itachi- ...

Kisame- Va, Itachi, di algo, que te compraré _dango_!!!

Itachi- ...

Kisame- Itachi estas enfadado conmigo:(

Itachi- ...

Kisame- Estas llorando Itachi???

Itachi- ...

Kisame- No te habrás muerto!!! O.o

Itachi- ...

Kisame- Rápido Itachi, dime cuantos dedos tengo levantados!!!!

Itachi- ...

Kisame- Muy bien Itachi! Cero! Eres muy bueno a este juego, juguemos a otra cosa!!

Itachi- ...

Kisame- Itachi...

Deidara- Déjalo ya, Kisame!! No ves que además de ciego también se ha quedado mudo?

Itachi- ...Yo no estoy ciego, y desde luego tampoco estoy mudo, Sasori.

Kisame- O.O

Deidara- OO

Sasori- QUE?!?! YO NO HE DICHO NADA!!

Kisame- Itachi, has hablado!!

Itachi- Pues claro que he hablado, y ahora que he empezado a hablar, no pararé!!!!

Kisame- O.o Pero...

Itachi- Me has prometido _dango_, en cuanto lleguemos a Konoha me compras!!!

Kisame- S-si pero...

Itachi- Cierra la bocaza, apesta a pescado pudriéndose al sol!!!

Kisame- T.T

Tobi- La personalidad de Konan (N/A: así es como realmente se llama Blue) se ha encarnado en el cuerpo de Itachi!!!

Deidara- Tobi, eso es la cosa más incoherente que te he oído decir en toda tu patética vida.

Itachi- Pero sabes qué Kisame?? Aunque apestes a pescado eres de un color muy bonito! Me voy a teñir el pelo de azul como tú!! Y no crees que estaría más guapo con una flor en la cabeza???

Deidara- o.o

Tobi- Tienes razón Deidara-sempai, Blue no es tan gritona :)

Sasori- Bueno, ahora que ya hemos descansado-

Deidara- HEY, CALLAOS TODOS, QUE SASORI QUIERE HABLAR!!!! HUM!!

Sasori-... no hacía falta tanto escándalo pero bueno. Deberíamos trazar un plan antes de llegar a Konoha, no creéis?

Deidara- Es cierto! Sasori tiene razón! Hay que trazar un plan!! Ay Saori, eres taaaaaaaaan inteligente hum n.n

Sasori- o.o; Esto... y que proponéis que hagamos?

Tobi- Tobi dice que deberíamos separarnos para encontrar antes la orquídea :D

Deidara- Pero bueno Tobi, tu estas tonto?? Para que vamos a separarnos? Seguro que sólo lo dices para ir conmigo ò.ó

Tobi- Pero eso normalmente funciona :(

Deidara- Ni hablar Tobi, de ninguna manera seguiremos tu plan ù.ú

Estuvieron pensando durante 4 segundos más hasta que Sasori se le ocurrió algo.

Sasori- Creo que lo más inteligente será que nos separemos. De esta forma encontraremos la orquídea mucho más deprisa, y pasaríamos más desapercibidos que si fuéramos todos juntos.

Deidara-...Sí...si!! Eso es! Muy buena idea Sasori! Creo que deberíamos seguir su plan, al fin y al cabo él siempre traza los mejores planes 3

Itachi- ...Deidara, ese es el mismo plan que hace un momento ha dicho Hidan.

Hidan- Ah si? O.O

Tobi- ... Tobi ya ha vivido antes esta escena... pero es un buen plan :)

Kisame- Y que hay de los guardias??

Zetsu- **Los mataremos y nos comeremos sus entrañas.**

Itachi- Kisame, últimamente estas muy preguntón ò.o Por qué no te metes la cabeza bajo el agua durante un rato?

Kisame- Bueno vale o.o

Itachi- No, mira, mejor te callas y ya está.

Kisame- ...

Sasori- Bueno, pues no perdamos mas tiempo, en cuanto lleguemos a Konoha nos separamos. Konan nos llamó a las 4 de la madrugada, por lo tanto tenemos que llevar la orquídea negra a la guarida antes de esa hora.

Kisame- Pero esa hora ya ha pasado!!

Itachi- Kisame te he dicho que te calles!!!!

Sasori- ... Marchémonos ya por favor --U

Y una vez mas, los Akatsuki emprendieron la marcha. En el próximo capítulo, podremos ver como mataran a los guardias y se comerán sus entrañas :)

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado, lo malo es que ahora no se como continuar xD Sé como se colarán a Konoha, pero me falta todo lo demás ..U Pero no os preocupéis, prometo que actualizaré nn

Ahora que lo pienso, la personalidad de Deidara se parece bastante a la de... Sakura OO OH NO!!! ESTE FIC SE ME ESTÁ ESCAPANDO DE LAS MANOS!!! TT TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!!!

Deidara- Sakura? Esa quien es o.o?

Zumito- No te preocupes Deidei! Te pondrás bien!! TE PONDRÁS BIEN!!!! TT

_Respuestas a los reviews_

shunico: Al principio me costo como una semana escribirlo, pero mira, en una noche ya tengo el capitulo 2 xDDD Que mal estoy uu

lucimanga: Muchisímas gracias por tu comentario!!! Me puse tan contenta que casi me atraganto con la cena y me muero XD Y gracias por decirme lo de los comentarios anonimos, si no fuera por ti nunca lo hubiera visto U Y claro que puedes llamarme Zumito :D Hay gente que me llama así .. Bueno solo una persona creo xDDD

maya: Tu eres la persona que me llama Zumito xDDDDD Supongo que para cuando hayas leido esto ya habras terminado de cenar O xD

Ainariel 1.4: Se lo que quieres decir uu yo tambien me hice un lío con su nombre U Hasta le llamaba Peinis xDDD Pero yo en el manga leí que lo llamaban Pain, asi que lo llamo asi xD

ibaia: Pues mira, aquí ya se han peleado xD Es imposible que estos dos no se peleen uu

Ero-Izumi: Este capítulo ya es mas largo D Y gracias por confirmarme su nombre, lo había leído en otro sitio, pero no me lo creí 

Samira-Chan: Bueno, como ya habrás leído, este capítulo es mas largo, y Deidara le hace bastante la pelota a Sasori asi que... tal vez haya un poquito 8D Al fin y al cabo a mi tambien me gusta w Pero solo muuuuy poquito que esto en principio no es romance xD

Kaze no Misuki: Lo siento Kaze TT No pondre mas spoilers, que se que joden mucho VoV Deberia poner una advertencia o algo? ooU Ahora que lo pienso, el nombre de la chica tambien seria un spoiler??? OOU

evil angel: Gracias por animarme a continuar nn Y no hay presiones, me lo paso bien haciendo este fic

Jibril Hikari: Weeeeeee viva!!! Espero poder hacer mas fics Y es verdad, el título engaña mucho U Como se nota que lo puse deprisa y sin pensar xD Y es verdad, he hecho a Blue (o Konan) demasiado borde, pero tampoco se muy bien que personalidad tiene ooU Vamos no tengo ni idea xDDDD Y estubo pensando en poner mas parejas aparte de la que es obvia xD Y la respuesta es: si pero nada fuerte xDDD

Sabaku no Claudia: Gracias nn me alegro que te gustara, aunque creo que el lado malo de Tobi no saldrá mucho, pero ya veremos xD

Bueno eso es todo, el proximo capítulo me costará mas escribirlo, pero lo escribiré òo Hasta pronto!!! n.n


End file.
